


Who needs vampires!

by Leprechaunff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Breakup, Carmilla Season 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprechaunff/pseuds/Leprechaunff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollence? Nah. Hollstein forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs vampires!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta canon compliant. Not sure what this would be considered, maybe an insert or delineation. Basically I have a head canon that Danny tried to catch Laura on the rebound while Laura and Carmilla were broken up in season 2, prior to Danny’s demise. Now before you start hating on the hollence (I don’t believe in hating on any ship that isn’t incestuous, pedophilloic or otherwise really messed up) consider that it only makes Laura realize how much she truly loves Carmilla and wants her back, and that it just can’t work with Danny. Plus that only increases Carmilla’s jealousy and hatred towards her and the tension with Mattie’s death. So hollence happens but it’s really hollstein angst. This is my first Carmilla fic and my first ever fic on here!

Laura looked over at the sleeping girl beside her. Isn’t this what she wanted? Hadn’t she dreamt of kissing up and down those gloriously long legs as part of a greater act of passion? “Legs for days” Laf had once called Danny’s lanky limbs. Not sure why they payed attention when they clearly had a thing for Perry. Or maybe JP? Either way it was probably just a casual observation. Laura still relished in that description, it was humorous but accurate. Laying in bed next to those luxurious legs, hands draped through ginger locks, should have felt better than it did, but Laura wasn’t sure she liked it.   
Knowing she was hurting from her breakup, Danny had invited the small gay to spend some time in her dorm (she’d been living with Mel ever since Sarah Jane got caught in vampiric crossfire and didn’t make it back. Laura shared Danny’s bed and side of the room). That was kind of her but clearly the athletic huntress had ulterior motives. Not that Laura minded, what with the heartbreak and vampires in the floorboards and all. And Laf thought it would do her some good too after all that sulking. Laura trusted their advice. She could use a loving and seemingly more than friendly embrace from the girl she had once so blatantly admired. Maybe it could even take her mind off her stupidly gorgeous broody vampire ex that she was dying to kiss again. Screw her she thought, ignoring the fact that that’s what she really wanted to do. Leave her hiding in the floor with her precious sister. That was merciful enough. She could have turned them in. Begrudgingly, Laura nestled closer to the deeply sleeping Danny. Who needs vampires!

Laura slept fitfully. She kept dreaming it was Carmilla next to her only to find Danny every time her half open eyes glanced over at her bedmate. It felt so wrong. When Danny finally woke up and smiled Laura’s stomach was in knots. No amount of “good morning beautiful"s made this any easier.   
They hadn’t done anything, just shared a bed for a week now. Laura had yet to not be disappointed waking up to the ginger instead of Carmilla’s smug sleepy face. Now Danny seemed to be hinting at wanting to do more than just sleep together in the most literal sense. She was so flirtatious and touchy. Hands all over Laura every chance she got. She even pecked her cheek on a few occasions. And Laura didn’t know what to think. She wanted Carmilla but Danny wanted her. Kissing someone else should help, she thought, in her sleep deprived stupor. So at Danny’s next advance, Laura leaned into a very anticipated kiss. Then burst into tears.

Danny was not and never would be Carmilla. Laura felt like she was betraying her trust, cheating even, though they were broken up. It hurt to imagine Carm’s reaction if she’d seen the kiss, it hurt Laura as if she had. So she ran. Fled the confused and concerned arms of Danny to the understanding ones of Laf.

Despite being in the middle of an experiment, Laf dropped what they were going to console their friend. A mug of hot chocolate and some of Perry’s homemade cookies later, Laura felt a little better. At least they got it. “Just give it time” Laf advised. Rationalizing that either she’d get over Carmilla or they’d get back together. “It’s ok to not be ready for someone else yet.” Laura didn’t know if she would ever be ready. So knowing she owed her temporary roommate wannabe lover an explanation, Laura headed back to the Summer Society Sister’s section of housing to apologize to Danny. 

And apologize she did. For running out, for not telling her she wasn’t interested, for being a mopey mess. Danny apologized too though. She felt bad about pushing Laura too fast after her breakup, for almost taking advantage of her broken-hearted state instead of being a constant and confidant. She vowed to not make advances again until Laura was truly ready. And was then reminded that that may be never. Danny didn’t care. Having Laura as a friend was also wonderful. They had a long loving hug before heading back to the dean’s apartment to continue their journalistic ventures.


End file.
